1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates exclusively to the field of mail processing, and more particularly it relates to a device for jogging mail items and intended for fitting to a module for feeding a mail processing machine with mail items.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
A device for jogging mail items that acts directly on the lateral positioning (and possibly also the rear positioning) of mail items is essential in a mail processing machine, since without jogging, the mail items are not presented in a suitable position to the station for printing the postal imprints, and as a result the imprint might be refused by the postal authorities. The device must also be retractable so as to leave room to pass mail items of large dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,504 discloses a lateral jogging device which can be moved transversely between two guide positions corresponding to two determined envelope widths. That device therefore cannot pass mail items of size larger than the larger of the two widths, unlike the device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,708 which includes a telescopic member that can pivot to allow such items to pass through, and also items of great thickness. Nevertheless, such pivoting presents the drawback of requiring means for holding the telescopic member in a high position, which means are relatively complex, and this high position on the transport path puts a limit on the thickness of the stack of large-sized mail items that can be jogged. In addition, it can be seen that the stack of mail items is not accurately compressed with such a telescopic system, and the system is also somewhat unsightly.